efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 96
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #95|nex = FSC #97|image = }} Following Norway's victory in FSC 95 with Röyksopp feat. Susanne Sundfør’s song ‘Never Ever’, our host city for this edition of FSC is Stavanger, Norway’s 4th largest city and the ‘Oil-capital’ of the country. The main theme for this FSC-edition is: ‘Northern Magic: Welcome to Norway’. This edition sees a reduction in participants to 29, due to the withdrawal of Ireland, Malaysia, Mexico and Morocco. We do however have 2 returning countries, namely Brazil and the United States of America. During the results show, Russia came close to victory, but finally finished in 2nd position, with Norway emerging as the winner for the second time in a row, and giving Norway it's seventh gold medal. Finland came in third. The Host City The Host city for this FSC 96-edition is Stavanger, Norway’s 4th largest city and the Oil-capital of the country. It is the 3rd largest urban zone and metropolitan area in Norway, with a population of 240.000. It is the administrative centre of Rogaland county. Located on the Stavanger Peninsula in South-western Norway, Stavanger counts its official founding year as the year 1125. The city's history, is a continuous alternation, between economic booms and recessions. For long periods of time, its most important industries, have been shipping , shipbuilding , the fish canning industry and associated subcontractors. In 1969, a new boom started, as oil was first discovered in the North Sea and the city became on-shore center for the oil industry on the Norwegian sector. Stavanger's core is to a large degree 18th- and 19th-century wooden houses (“Old town”) that are protected and considered part of the city's cultural heritage. This has caused the town centre and inner city to retain a small-town character , with an unusually high ratio of detached houses , and has contributed significantly to spreading the city's population growth to outlying regional parts. The Venue Our venue for FSC February 2017 is Stavanger Konserthus, or Stavanger Concert Hall , a concert hall in Stavanger , Norway . It was officially opened by the Crown Prince Haakon on 15th September 2012 . The financing of the building , was shared by the municipality of Stavanger, the county of Rogaland, the Norwegian government and private sponsors at a cost of 1.225 billion Norwegian kroner (Nkr) .The concert hall, has two separate halls , an orchestra hall (1500 seats) & a multi-purpose hall (1700 seats) with excellent acoustics, great foyer areas out to the seaside and a large outdoor amphitheater. Its architecture means that it's possible to have a symphonyconcert in one hall (F. Valen orchestra hall) and a rock concert in the other (Zetlitz multi-purpose hall) at the same time . The larger hall can be used for a great many purposes from rock to opera, and may be rigged as an amphitheatre, an arena, or just a flat floor suitable for a banquet or standing audience. The Hosts Our lovely hosts for this edition are Espen Lind and Ina Wroldsen. Espen Lind (born 1971) is a well known Norwegian record producer, songwriter, pop-singer, and multi-instrumentalist . He is one half of the production team ‘Espionage’. Espen is also a mentor on the Norwegian version of ‘ The Voice ’. He started his pop-career under the artist name Sway and his biggest success in that period was his single “When Susannah Cries” . Later he released albums under his own name and had popular songs like “Where The Lost Ones Go” (with Sissel) “Unloved” ( 2004 ) and “Scared of Heights” ( 2008 ). In 2009 he revceived a Norwegian Grammy. Since then he has continued writing / producing songs for other artists as well as taking part in some tv-shows / productions . He currently lives in New York in the US and keeps writing music. Ina Wroldsen (born 1984) is a well known Norwegian singer/songwriter famous too as one half of the Scandinavian Electro-pop duo Ask Embla. Her career started solely as an artist, but soon turned to writing music for others. As a songwriter, she has had great success and today she is internationally considered one of the most sought after in her field . She has won many awards for her work . With Ask Embla she also enjoyed success with many popular songs, among them “Father’s Eyes”, “Legion”, & “Lay It On Me” . She has rejuvenated her solo career , in recent years and has released several singles . Ina has in the last year , also made her mark as a judge in the Norwegian version of “Idol”.She has lived in London UK for several years but is often in Norway. The Show * Brazil failed to vote and was moved to the bottom of the scoreboard while retaining its score. The Results 550px 650px The Winner Alan Walker feat. Noonie Bao - Alone: